falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Entradas de terminal da citadel
As Entradas de Terminal da Citadel é uma série de entradas de terminal encontradas nos terminais da Citadel em Fallout 3. =Terminais no laboratório da Citadel= Liberty Prime operation Terminal encontrado no centro do laboratório, próximo a Liberty Prime. Historical Records Project Summary Capital Post Article -- June 3, 2072 Letter: Dr. Bloomfeld to Gen. Chase Diagnostic Reports May 8, 2277 July 13, 2277 Current Lead Scribe's Journal May 9, 2277 July 14, 2277 August 1, 2277 Voice Emitter Test Initiate Activation Sequence Terminais no laboratório da Citadel Três terminaism encotrados na sala próxima ao arsenal. AVF Problem Warning! Leaky Hydraulics come to our attention that several Scribes have slipped on hydraulic fluid near the eastern end of the robot lift. Until the offending pipes can be mended completely, please use caution in that area. }} Enclave Tactical Assessment G.N.R. Battle After-Action Report General Robot Diagnostics -- Updated Notice: Reddin Funeral Canceled Weapon information research database terminal Terminal pode ser encontrado na sala do arsenal AEP7 laser pistol AER9 laser rifle N99 10mm pistol R91 5.56mm assault rifle =Terminais na Ala A da Citadel= Todos os três terminais são encontrados na sala sul da ala. Maxson Archive terminal Maxson Family Dossiers Roger Maxson Maxson II John Maxson New Entry: Scribe Arthur Maxson State of Maxson Diary of Roger Maxson -- Vol. 1 Oct. 10, 2077 Oct. 12, 2077 Oct. 13, 2077 Oct. 15, 2077 Oct. 18, 2077 Oct. 20, 2077 Diary of Roger Maxson -- Vol. 2 Oct. 22, 2077 Oct. 23, 2077 Oct. 25, 2077 Oct. 26, 2077 Oct. 27, 2077 Vault-Tec terminal Terminal is located on a table in the Archives. DC Area Vault Listings Vault 76 Equipment Issuances Personnel Assignments Project Goals =ACCESS RESTRICTED = Vault 87 Equipment Issuances Personnel Assignments =(null) = Project Goals =ACCESS RESTRICTED = Vault 92 Equipment Issuances Personnel Assignments Project Goals =ACCESS RESTRICTED = Vault 101 Equipment Issuances =(null) = Personnel Assignments =****ERROR**** = Project Goals =ACCESS RESTRICTED = Vault 106 Equipment Issuances Personnel Assignments Project Goals Vault 108 Equipment Issuances Personnel Assignments Project Goals Vault 112 Equipment Issuances Personnel Assignments Project Goals =ACCESS RESTRICTED = Vault-Tec Personal Assignments Order Requisition Forms Pentagon Library terminal Report on U.F.O. codenamed "Palandine" Project Brainstorm Report Mission Cloacina Report =Entradas de Terminal na Ala B da Citadel= Citadel Medical terminal Terminal can be found in Sawbones' room (north) Casualty Report Notes on Pendelton Appendectomy Hovering Contemplatively, a Poem Citadel personnel terminals Various terminals spread throughout the B ring. G.N.R. Soldier Rotation Important!: Squire Maxson Bailey Access Lyons' Pride Recruiting Notice: Reddin Funeral Canceled Citadel information terminals Various terminals spread throughout the B ring. --- Enclave Tactical Assessment G.N.R. Battle After-Action Report General Robot Diagnostics -- Updated G.N.R. Soldier Rotation Notice: Reddin Funeral Cancelled Arthur Maxson's personal terminal Terminal located in Squire Maxson's room. Diary Entry 1 Diary Entry 2 Story: The Guardians of Gillyfrond Poem: Song of the Lightman Guns and Bullets Elder Lyons' terminal Hard locked terminal located in Elder Lyons' room. Squire Maxson Progress Report Sarah's Birthday en:Citadel terminal entries es:Entradas de terminales de la Ciudadela Categoria:Entradas de terminal Categoria:Entradas de Terminal de Fallout 3 Categoria:Citadel